


A Mad Meeting

by OutcastsAmongOutcasts



Category: Achievement Hunter, X-Ray and Vav - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastsAmongOutcasts/pseuds/OutcastsAmongOutcasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is watching X-Ray and Vav fight a mutant creation when the most unexpected person sits next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mad Meeting

Michael sat on the edge of the building watching the scene below as he casually munched on his Cheetos and sipped his nearly empty Coke. He was watching Gavin and Ray (AKA X-Ray and Vav) fight off a giant reptile thing that was unleashed on the city by some crazy asshole doctor who wanted his works to be known. It was extremely cliche however it was amusing to watch the fight from atop a building where he couldn’t get hurt.

Gavin seemed to have slowed down part of the raging beast and Ray hit him with a laser face blast causing it the shriek in anger. It didn’t seem to hurt it in any way, really only pissing it off more than it was.

Michael wasn’t worried about the two superheroes. He’d seen them fight many times and they could take a lot of hits. They, of course, were basically superhuman so they could go a long time until fatigue started to get to them.

Was Michael jealous of them and their super abilities? Admittedly, yeah, he was. They were freaking _superheroes_ for crying out loud. They got fame, money, and sometimes women. Oh yeah, and they had fucking super powers. However, they were his best friends and he supported them in their fight for justice.

Michael winced a little as he watched Ray get hit by the beast and thrown into the side of the building. That would probably have him feeling sore in the morning.

Suddenly there was someone sitting beside him with their legs dangling over the side of the building. Michael looked over and was shocked to find that it was none other than Mad Kind Ryan himself wearing unusually average clothes and holding a plastic cup. The Mad King regarded him casually with a simple, "Hey, Michael."

Michael didn't really know how to react but relaxed after a minute and returned his gaze to the fight. "What are you doing here?"

He felt the man shrug, "I heard that someone other than me was destroying the city. Wanted to come check it out for myself. You know, observe my enemies fight when I'm not busy focussing on kick their asses."

Michael nodded, "I can understand that. Well, as long as you don't try any shit then we won’t have a problem."

“I appreciate that, Michael.”

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it.”

So, the two sat there watching the fight in a comfortable silence. Michael shared some of his Cheetos with Ryan who gratefully accepted and once in awhile they would place a bet on something that would happen within the fight. It was interesting that the man who would try and kill his two best friends time and time again was sitting right next to him eating his food.

Once the two superheroes had taken down the mighty beast and the fight was over, Ryan and Michael both stood up to leave.

“Thanks for the nice chat,” Ryan said genuinely and held out his hand for a handshake.

Michael shook his hand and gave a small smile, “Yeah, you may be a sick bastard but you’re not completely bad.”

Ryan shrugged, “Guilty as charged. I’ll see you around.”

The Mad King winked then turned and walked away.

Michael stood for a few seconds, his gaze locked on the spot that Ryan had just occupied. _Did he just fucking wink at me?_ He shook his head and started to walk back to the entrance to the roof. _Nah, I’m just imagining it._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship Michael and Ryan but I kind of slipped a bit of it into here. Does anyone know their ship name?


End file.
